Le temps qu'il nous reste
by Ishimaru6
Summary: Il n'a pas toujours été un être froid et distant. Il fait parti de ceux qui savent ce qu'est l'amour. Quand Byakuya se souvient, il pense à elle. Il se rappelle de ce qu'ils étaient, lorsqu'ils étaient deux. [Romance, Angst, Humour]
1. Introduction

Le temps qu'il nous reste

Introduction

* * *

Ses yeux améthystes le fixent, comme toujours. Elle a beau le couver de son regard, le recouvrir de toute la douceur et la sincérité dont elle était capable, ces orbes ne contiennent plus aucune chaleur à présent.

La photo n'est plus vraiment récente. Mais à ce moment là, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils arrivaient à la fin d'une époque. Un monde prêt à s'écrouler.

Aujourd'hui il sait. Il sait que le temps est précieux. Les regrets sont des démons et le temps qui s'égraine est une promesse funeste.

Et même si il a pleinement profité de cette période, il aimerait y revenir. Pour pouvoir profiter du temps qu'ils leur restaient.

Il fini par abaisser les yeux, marmonnant quelques mots, presque inaudible. Il sait qu'il doit rejoindre les quartiers de sa division. Le travail l'attend. Il referme alors les portes sur le visage de sa femme, sur l'hôtel qui lui est dédiée.

Le cœur en lambeaux, la tête immergée par les souvenirs, il quitte la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

Il va revenir.

Il le sait.

Mais les vivants ne peuvent pas attendre.

Patienter jusqu'au matin suivant.

Pour se remémorer.

De ce temps qu'ils avaient eu.

De tout ce temps où ils étaient.

* * *

Ça faisait un bail que j'y pensais, écrire sur Hisana et Byakuya. Mes bébés. Leur relation ne se résume certainement pas qu'à ce drame.

Une multitude de drabbles à venir, plus ou moins long, sur ce qu'ils étaient quand ils étaient deux.

BLEACH appartient à TITE KUBO.

J'attends vos avis, vos remarques, vos idées.

Laissez-moi une petite reviews, c'est ma seule récompense.

Merci et a très bientôt.

-Dreenaeth-


	2. Le commencement

Le commencement

* * *

« Bonjour Kuchiki-sama. »

En réponse, un simple hochement de tête.

« Auriez-vous un instant à m'accordez ? »

Peu habitué à être dérangé en plein travail, le noble accueilli cette requête avec un haussement de sourcil. Il se retourna alors pour regarder la jeune femme avec un air inquisiteur.

Elle était à présent propre et présentable. Son vieux kimono jaunit par le temps avait été remplacé par un kimono plus sophistiqué, d'un blanc cassé recouvert de papillons dorés. Sa peau crasseuse avait aussi été nettoyée, avec application, laissant découvrir une peau pâle, un teint de porcelaine. Le tas de nœuds que formait sa chevelure avait été démêlée, les faisant paraître plus long, plus soyeux.

La seule chose qui percuta une nouvelle fois Byakuya était la couleur de ses yeux améthyste, profond, empreint de pureté. La jeune femme irradiait par ses orbes d'une douceur extrême. Qui le laissait coi.

« Kuchiki-sama ? »

\- Approchez vous.

C'était seulement ce regard. Pénétrant.

Elle était trop faible, sans défense. Et ces hommes qui étaient à la recherche des plaisirs de la chair. Vulgaire. Elle les avait implorés. Il était alors intervenu, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, la remmenant jusqu'ici sous les exclamations indignées des membres du clan.

Il la fixait intensément, elle, elle rougissait.

« Pourquoi désiriez-vous me voir ? »

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour tout, Kuchiki-sama. Votre intervention m'a sorti d'un mauvais pas, je vous en suis reconnaissante.

Un signe de tête.

« Je vais à présent vous laisser, vous devez être occupé. Je vais récupérer mes affaires avant de m'en aller. »

\- Vous devriez prendre quelques jours, pour reprendre des forces.

\- Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Elle sourit. Merci pour votre compassion.

Il la salua et elle se retira.

Il avait ensuite regretté de ne pas l'avoir retenu pour au moins lui demander son nom.

Quel pouvait bien être le nom d'une telle fleur ?

* * *

Je vais essayer de publier de nouveaux chapitres régulièrement, si, j'y arriverai!

Merci de m'avoir lu. J'attends vos impressions les amis.

Merci à Sunev.31 pour son commentaire (j'y répondrai très bientôt!)

A bientôt!


	3. Le cerisier près du lac

Le cerisier près du lac

* * *

Il s'était levé tôt ce matin-là, pour se préparer. Son vice-capitaine et quelques hommes l'attendaient devant sa demeure. Ils allaient partir.

Une mission anodine qu'était l'inspection des quartiers du Rukongai. Néanmoins Byakuya espérait y trouver d'autres intérêts que celui de dévisager les habitants d'un air hautain. Ces autres intérêts étaient petites et brunes. Celles-ci restaient cachées.

Trop dissipé, Byakuya s'était séparé de son escouade, prétextant vouloir terminer au plus tôt cette tâche qu'il avait même qualifié d' « ennuyeuse ». Personne n'avait osé s'opposer. Il avait alors erré un long moment le long des allés du village. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il abandonna l'idée de la retrouver qu'il aperçut un lac.

Une eau d'une grande clarté, là, en plein milieu de ce district sale, pauvre et nauséabond. Les villageois n'étaient pas capables de comprendre cette beauté, ils survivaient et cet étendu d'eau n'avait aucune valeur pour eux.

Une terrible tristesse le prit alors.

Puis le vent s'était levé. Emportant avec lui quelques pétales composant les fleurs du cerisier jonchant la bordure du point d'eau, face à lui.

C'est là qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Elle. Assise près de l'arbre, à même le sol, se cachant du soleil.

Il s'était alors approché d'elle puis une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, s'installa à ses côtés. Elle avait alors sourit. Lui se contentait de fixer l'étendu bleu devant lui.

« Est-ce que vous me suivez ? »

\- Non.

\- Vous me cherchiez ?

Il n'avait pas répondu, ne voulant pas se trahir.

Un silence confortable s'était installé. Seul la brise et quelques bruits d'insectes venaient perturber le silence apaisant lié au panorama qui s'offrait à eux.

« C'est un bel endroit. »

\- Vous savez ce lac… Ici personne ne vient me déranger. Cet endroit est beau mais personne n'est là pour s'y arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une minute… C'est comme naître au mauvais endroit. Personne ne comprend pourquoi il est là et tout le monde s'en fiche.

\- Vous ne vous en fichez pas vous. Vous restez là, à l'admirer, cet endroit.

Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Puis elle avait sourit.

« C'est vrai, nous ne nous en fichons pas. »

A nouveau le silence.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

Elle semblait surprise par une telle demande.

Hisana. Je m'appelle Hisana.

Quand il parti pour rentrer à son domicile, il pensa à cette rencontre, à cet après-midi, un peu hors du temps. Comme un songe.

Dès qu'il était question d'inspection, il s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir la charge des quartiers les plus précaires, à la surprise de tous. Il voulait faire le ménage, annihiler les marchés clandestins et instaurer un semblant de paix. Une excuse. Il s'évaporait une fois sa tâche accompli vers Inuzuri. Pour profiter d'un paysage particulier, rare. Celui d'un cerisier, près d'un lac. Celui d'une jeune femme aux yeux couleur améthyste.

* * *

Je pensais au départ que je serai un peu plus régulière sur cette fanfiction, heureusement que Saiken-chan est là pour me bouger les fesses. Merci à toi. Je vais faire des efforts. A bientôt pour la suite.

Ne lésinez pas sur les reviews, votre avis compte.

Dree'


	4. L'entretien

**L'entretien**

* * *

Son teint était devenu bien pâle, elle était fatiguée. A cause du travail, du manque de sommeil, de la faim qui la tiraillait. Il savait aussi qu'elle survivait comme elle le pouvait, au jour le jour. Lui qui croulait sous les richesses de sa famille se sentait coupable. Elle ne lui permettait pas de l'aider. Cette fierté mal placé.

Cependant, il comprenait, il ne souhaitait pas s'imposer. Il se contentait de regarder et il subissait.

C'était sous un beau jour d'automne qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, comme souvent, près de ce lac. Le cerisier, a présent dévêtu de ses fleurs, était devenu bien terne.

Cette frontière entre la vie et la mort. Byakuya n'aimait pas l'automne. La saison était triste à ses yeux. C'est aussi dans ces jours-ci qu'ils avaient perdus ses deux parents.

Et c'est dans ces jours-là qu'Hisana était tombé, à bout de force. Byakuya avait alors pris sa décision, sans aucune hésitation. Il la ramena au manoir du clan sous les yeux plein de colère de Ginrei Kuchiki. Ce dernier venait de comprendre, la femme que son petit-fils tenait entre ses bras, la cause de ses absences répétées.

Byakuya savait qu'il devait donner certaines explications, ce qu'il venait de faire était contraire au règles du clan.

« Cette femme n'est pas noble, Byakuya-sama ! »

\- Je le sais, grand-père.

\- Sa place n'est pas ici…

\- Maintenant, si !

Ginrei s'était levé, fixant de toute sa hauteur le dernier chef de la noble lignée Kuchiki.

« Je ne pense pas Byakuya, tu connais les anciens, jamais ils voudront de cette inconnue dans ce manoir. Si vos parents voyaient ça… »

\- Elle n'est pas une inconnue.

\- Elle n'est pas noble.

\- Elle le deviendra.

Byakuya agacé, s'était à son tour redressé, il voulait prendre le dessus et mettre un terme à cette conversation futile. Il était celui qui prenait les décisions avec ou sans l'aval des membres du clan.

« Oh ? »

\- Je vais l'épouser, grand-père.

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- Je l'épouserai !

Ginrei n'en revenait pas. Il lui semblait dans un premier temps avoir mal perçu les paroles émises par Byakuya mais le regard de ce dernier, droit et déterminé, ne lui laissait aucun doute possible. Il avait bien compris.

« Tu es devenu fou. »

* * *

ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien publié sur ce petit recueil, je demande pardon à ma petite Saiken 3. Merci pour ton soutien! :)


	5. La proposition

_**La proposition**_

* * *

Hisana s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard sous les yeux de Byakuya. Ce dernier l'observait avec tendresse.

« Vous m'avez finalement ramené ici… »

\- Vous étiez souffrante. Il faut vous reposer.

Il ajusta la couverture, couvrant délicatement le corps de la jeune femme.

« Merci »

\- Que ce soit bien clair entre nous. Vous allez rester ici… Pour le moment, et prendre du repos. Notre médecin vous trouve bien trop affaiblie.

Hisana se crispa, elle ne voulait pas vivre ici, elle n'était pas à sa place.

« Et puis… Je vous veux auprès de moi. »

Mais elle avait fini par comprendre, avec le temps, le désespoir de cet homme, bien enfoui. Ecrasé par ses trop grandes responsabilités. Et la solitude aussi. Elle et lui, arrivaient à se reconnaître, l'un dans l'autre. Ils recherchaient tous les deux une porte de sortie, une échappatoire.

Elle avait alors sourit tout en saisissant la main de l'homme face à elle, avec douceur.

« Vous savez pourtant que j'ai à faire. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle ne souhaitait ni brusquer, ni blesser cet homme qu'elle admirait tant.

« Je ne vous empêcherai pas d'accomplir votre devoir si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Je vous veux juste ici. Mais vous êtes libre de vos mouvements. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix toute aussi basse. Hisana dut se rapprocher pour saisir le sens de chaque mot. C'était à la fois intime et confortable, cette ambiance.

Byakuya caressa du pouce la paume d'Hisana puis il serra sa main dans la sienne.

C'était une opportunité qu'il lui laissait, celle de vivre confortablement.

« Cette pièce serait votre chambre. »

\- Ah bon ?... Je n'ai pas besoin d'une chambre aussi luxueuse.

Il laissa échapper un soupir amusé.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer, il faudra vous accommoder de ce luxe. »

\- Soit.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous accepté ma proposition ?

\- Je n'accepte pas de vivre ici, j'accepte seulement le fait de pouvoir rester à vos côtés.

\- Merci, Hisana.

Ils étaient restés ainsi de longues minutes, main dans la main, sans avoir besoin de se parler.


	6. Avertissement

**Avertissement**

Au départ, Hisana avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter. Elle n'était pas habituée à se laisser dorloter de la sorte. Elle s'était même vue attribué une femme de chambre. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Byakuya, lui, était très occupé, Il avait été promu dirigeant de la famille Kuchiki et capitaine de sa division il y a peu de temps, il travaillait dur. Ils ne se voyaient que rarement.

La jeune femme avait donc décidé de rester dans ses appartements, elle ne souhaitait pas s'aventurer en terre inconnue et faire de mauvaises rencontres. De toute manière, elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Mais un jour, en plein après-midi, on vint toquer à sa porte. Ginrei Kuchiki, en personne, se tenait à l'entré, demandant à s'entretenir avec elle.

« Je vous rencontre enfin, mademoiselle Hisana. Il est difficile d'accéder à vos appartements sans en alerter Byakuya. »

Kuchiki-sama. Hisana s'était incliné avec respect. « Quelles sont donc ses affaires dont vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Vous permettez ? »

Sans même attendre l'accord de la jeune femme, l'homme pénétra dans la chambre. Cette dernière était sobre, vide mais décoré avec goût.

« Vous n'avez pas désiré apporter une touche personnelle dans vos quartiers ? »

L'homme parti dans un éclat de rire.

« Suis-je bête, vous n'avez rien de bon à offrir pour ce manoir, en fait, vous n'avez rien du tout, je me trompe ?

\- … C'est exact, Kuchiki-sama.

\- Et que pensez-vous pouvoir apporter à notre famille au juste ?

\- Je…

\- Rien, hein ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter ma petite. Il est hors de question que l'avenir de la famille Kuchiki repose entre vos misérables mains. Si vous aimez ne serait-ce qu'un peu Byakuya, vous savez que vous n'êtes qu'une nuisance pour lui, vous allez prendre vos distances. Si c'est pour l'argent, je veux bien faire un effort.

\- …

\- Je dois m'en aller, mais je repasserai sous peu, prenez la bonne décision, c'est un conseil d'ami. »

Le noble quitta la pièce sans un bruit, laissant derrière lui une Hisana pantelante et au bord des larmes. Ces dernières d'ailleurs ne tardèrent pas à dévaler le long des joues de la jeune femme.

Elle tomba lourdement au sol et se laissa aller à la tristesse qui l'incombait.

* * *

La suite arrive enfin avec beaucoup de retard. Merci pour vos commentaires :). J'espère que vous saurez apprécier ces quelques chapitres. Bonne lecture.

Dree'


	7. Mise au point

**Mise au point**

Byakuya était inquiet. Hisana semblait malheureuse. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder mais elle semblait l'éviter. Elle lui refusait toute rencontre même lorsqu'il arrivait à rentrer plus tôt, en tout début de soirée. Il avait mal mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas.

A force de patience, huit jours s'étaient écoulés et Hisana restait un mur impénétrable. Byakuya voulait savoir, comprendre, pour pouvoir aider son amie. Seulement, lorsqu'il surprit par mégarde les femmes de chambre en train de parler du départ imminent de la jeune femme, il décida de mettre de côté ses bonnes manières et d'aller réclamer des explications.

L'heure avancée avait sans doute entraîné la plupart du monde dans un sommeil profond. Il n'en avait que faire. Il toqua deux fois à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre, ne demandant aucune permission au préalable.

L'habitante des lieux se tenait là, au centre de la chambre, éveillée et les yeux rougis. Le cœur de Byakuya se mit à peser très lourd. Cependant, il se précipita sur elle, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et il l'enserra, tout contre lui.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écroulées, le silence pesant.

« Vous m'avez manqué Byakuya-sama.

\- Vous mentez. »

Le ton du noble était dur, son regard fixait un point invisible, refusant de faiblir, avant de reprendre.

« Vous êtes sur le point de m'abandonner.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, je ne compte aller nulle part.

\- Mais, j'ai entendu dire que…

\- Je reste auprès de vous… tant que vous voudrez de moi Byakuya-sama. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous vous en souvenez ? »

Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, il les humecta avant de pousser un long soupir de soulagement.

« Comment oublier. »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit dans cette chambre. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tôt dans le matin et ce n'est qu'une fois la jeune femme endormie que Byakuya parti rejoindre ses propres appartements.


	8. Un instant de douceur

_Un instant de douceur_

Depuis l'autre nuit, les choses avaient quelque peu changé. Byakuya décida d'accorder bien plus de temps à Hisana. Cette dernière avait retrouvé le sourire. Même s'il arrivait à Byakuya, de temps à autre de la voir lorgner le vide. Songeuse et perdue, elle se reprenait rapidement, faisant part de quelques banalités pour masquer ces moments de perdition. Mais il n'était pas dupe.

Lorsqu'un jour, lors d'une promenade en tête à tête, il lui posa enfin la question.

« Pourquoi souhaites-tu retourner à là-bas ?

\- Je recherche quelqu'un.

\- C'est important ?

\- Très. »

Le noble était perdu, il voulait en savoir plus, sa voisine l'avait compris.

« Laissez-moi le temps, je vous en parlerai quand j'en serai capable. Je ne suis pas encore prête. »

L'homme acquiesça, la tête pleine de question. Cette personne, qui était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle représentait pour Hisana ? Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Cependant, la jeune femme abordait en ce moment même un doux sourire, un sourire qu'il souhaitait préserver à tout prix, à tout jamais. Il laissa alors de côté toutes ses questions sans réponses et salua le courage de sa partenaire, flattant sa joue du bout des doigts. Le rosissement qu'elle abordait à présent était sa plus belle récompense.

A côté de la demeure Kuchiki, vers le lac aux carpes, il faisait bon vivre.

Le temps passait doucement et Byakuya en apprenait toujours plus. Les couleurs qu'elle aimait, c'était celles du printemps. C'était d'ailleurs sa saison favorite. Tout comme lui.

Elle aimait les plantes, surtout les fleurs. Les lilas et les jacinthes, les daphnés. Elle trouvait les primevères très téméraires.

Et elle détestait les fleurs de cerisier, elles mouraient bien trop vite.

« C'est justement parce qu'elles meurent si vite qu'elles sont aussi belle. »

Elle le regardait avec amour, lui demandant de poursuivre.

« Elles sont semblable à la vie. Elles sont belles et courtes, aussi éphémères que notre présence sur terre. »

Elle posa alors sa tête contre son épaule, il la serra tout contre lui.

« Elles sont fébriles, elles nous rappellent ce que nous sommes.

\- Ce temps que nous passons ensemble est précieux.

\- En effet. »

Elle s'était alors doucement penchée vers lui. Ils partagèrent non loin d'un cerisier leur tout premier baiser.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE :D

Désolé, je voulais me relire et retravailler ces trois chapitres mais je suis épuisée. Je tenais absolument à les poster ce soir :). J'espère que vous avez appréciez. J'aime tellement écrire sur eux, cette douceur qui émane de leur relation, c'est pure et c'est beau!

A bientôt les amis.

Dree'


End file.
